Eva, Alive
by Jhondie
Summary: Eva is alive, and she is well.... she is leading an anonymous life, Manticore nor the X5's are looking for her, for they presume she is dead, but she never was. She's alive -- breathing .... her life was settled and calm but now everything is going to be
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANT  
  
Before you start reading, please know that I don't know if people will like this story, so I don't   
know if I should make it a chapter story or leave it just as it is now.  
  
Originally this was suppose to be chapter 1, but we'll see what people say. So READ and REVIEW!  
  
E V A  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A dark blond women wearing a pair of navy sweatpants and a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath a black   
vest was running through the streets of Vancouver in the early morning. The neighborhood she was running   
in was filled with picturesque mansions with sidewalks that were not littered with cigarettes and needles.   
  
It was here where the woman chose to come every morning and for miles and miles she would run, with her   
hair loose behind her flying behind her as if trying to catch up to her while her legs took her farther   
and farther away from where we are standing..... she ran so far that her figure was no longer distinguishable.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eva's POV  
  
Nothing could ever change what I have gone through in the last 10 years. We were basically thrown   
into a whirlwind society in which we did not understand...... or should I say, I don't understand.   
I haven't seen my sisters nor brothers for the last 10 years since the escape.   
  
The last time I saw them was when I was shot. They thought I was dead but they underestimated my   
strength, they should've known that I can not be easily brought down considering I was one of the   
strongest among us.   
  
I was shot, that much was true.... I was unconcious for half a day or so, I presume, but when I awoke,  
I heard voices talking, it was all incromprehensible blanter in the daze that I was in... my head hurt,  
my arms hurt, my legs hurt, hell my whole body felt like it was on fire and ice at the same time. Than   
someone who was no doubt one of the workers in the staff at Manticore came over to me, I closed my eyes   
and held my breath. The Manticore worker felt for my pulse, and told the others (4, I presume) that I was   
dead. I knew the worker could feel my pulse, because it was thumping like crazy.... but I guess he felt pity   
for me and decided to let me go.   
  
That night they were talking about harvesting my organs or burning my corpse so that no other government can   
get their 'dirty claws' on what was rightfully Manticore's. The 'team' of people who had decided on my already   
presumed fate chose to burn my body.   
  
I ran away that very night....   
  
I sighed, and brushed my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. Why was I always thinking about the past   
when the only thing I had to worry about was my future? It wasn't like Manticore was looking for me, they   
presumed me to be dead, and that greatly benifitted me throughout the years that I had left Manticore.   
  
Manticore was dead to me. It was nothing but a bad nightmare. Every single trace that I had ever been   
at Manticore was gone, including my bar-code... I had it surgically removed via laser, thank god for   
the advancement in laser technology before the Pulse hit. It took me nearly a year to find someone who   
still familiar with this technology and was willing to peform it on me. It had hurt so bad, but I   
withheld from screaming my lungs out.  
  
At the time, I could tell the doctor was very impressed with how I could surpress pain, but in order for   
me to ignore the doctor's questions that were soon to follow, I told him that I had taken a drug before I   
came to have it done. Did I mention I was 7 back than? If I hadn't offered the doctor a nice 6 figure   
number than he would've never agreed to it. He said quote "It is highly experimental and not suited for   
adults neverless children." I ignored him like the little girl I was and told him straight off that I didn't   
care and that if he refused to peform it on me than I'll bring the 6 figure number to someone else who will.   
  
That got his attention. And so I got my barcode off. He asked no questions, which I was thankful of. He died   
a quick death. Not by me, of course. Turns out he was wanted in 10 different states for bouncing off checks...   
big figures, 798 million I heard. He appeared to have 'committed suicide'. Ha... yeah right, the government   
probably offed his head when the heard about all the money that he stole from them, from right under their noses.   
  
Poor guy, but it was a relief at the same time. What if he had talked about a girl with a barcode on her   
neck who payed to have it taken off permanently? The answer was obvious. I would have had Lydecker hot on my   
trail, like he probably was already with my siblings...... Jondy, Zach, Max, Zane, Krit, etc, the whole lot of them.   
  
I often wondered about the lives they lead right now or if they have any at all. I was sure at least 12 of   
them had made it out because I heard one of the voices talking that night that I pretended to be dead. If   
they got caught and were returned to Manticore, I am pretty sure they would have no life right now. What   
is the sense of being alive without being TRULY alive?   
  
To live is the whole experience of being 'alive'. It is a whole mixture of emotions and choices as well as   
freedom in some cases. It is like it's all swirled up into a spiral and it was the whole makeup of my body.   
I felt this feeling everyday in early mornings after my 2 hour sleep. Thump, thump, thump.... everytime my heart   
pumps blood through my veins in that familiar rythm.   
  
There is no better feeling than that, I could go as far as to say it was better than sex. Sex was just   
this uncontrollable desire to be fulfilled that can usually be surpressed by the easies thing.... like   
hearing your mate fart.... which is something I don't want to get into, it's just human biology. Life,   
unlike sex is not just a desire for the predictable, it is a desire to feel, to cry, to eat, to laugh...   
to do anything you want within our planet's atmosphere.   
  
Now, as I hear the familiar thumping of my pulse throughout my body....   
  
Once again, it gives me this unrealistic desire to live, and it is what I have done.   
  
----------------------------  
  
  
The next chapters will be eventful since this first chapter served as a intoduction into Eva's life... 


	2. Private Schools

  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Private Schools  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
I quickly and silently sat up in one of the desks near the back. I had arrived in class late again. I had   
snuck back into class without being noticed again... not that anybody ever did. At least all those years at   
Manticore did me some good.   
  
I quickly flipped open the textbook and started scanning through the chapters we were suppose to read the   
night before.   
  
School was so pathetic. Here I was, 18 years old and still attending a highschool... of course nobody here   
knew my real age, they all thought I was only 17... since that was what it said on my fake birth certificate.   
My dad had it made by a professional when I was 10, the year I met him. He had lost his twin daughters in a   
fire several years ago and he yearned for a child, and when he had caught me stealing food from him --- I   
guess he decided to raise me as his own. I will be forever in his debt, not only did he provide me with a   
home with food to eat, but he was a great father to me as well. Any child would be lucky to call him dad.   
  
We weren't rich by any means but I suppose we were better off than most folks. After the Pulse hit, San   
Francisco transformed into hell. Drugs, alcohol, and prostitution could be found on most street corners.   
Almost everybody lost their jobs. Still, because my dad was employed by the police as a forensic scientist...   
we managed to escape the chaos.   
  
I was the top student at my middle school... recieved countless national awards for various essays and   
projects. And that was why I went to an upper class private high school now. A.D. Scotts Private School   
gave out scholarships to a selected few every couple of years to students they deemed worthy. They deemed   
me worthy when I was in grade 9 so that was why I was enrolled here.   
  
The school was prestigous for it's students who were of powerful families that demanded them to have terrific   
academic scores. Most people here were all snobbish and rich. I mean come on, what other school would you find   
the student parking lot consisting of Porsche's, BMW's, and Mercedes Benz's?   
  
"Ms. Hayden, do you know what year it was?" My socials teacher, Mr. Carduva asked me, interrupting my   
thoughts. He was constantly trying to put me on the spot knowing full well that I hadn't been paying   
attention to him. Well, was he going to be surprised. I had read through all the materials we were suppose   
to learn this semester on the first day of school... and my memory was extraordinarily excellent.   
  
Some other kids had raised their hands for my question, wanting to answer it if my reply was wrong.   
  
"I believe it was 1712." I replied firmly.  
  
The other students put down their hands. Sasha threw me a glare from her seat in the second row as she put   
down her hand. Sasha Kensington and I have always been in competition with each other ever since I started   
attending A.D. Scotts Private School. She was the perfect student, model athlete and the most popular girl   
at our school. Just take a look at her and you'd know. She was always surrounded by her friends who always   
looked as if they stepped out of the pages of Vogue. Even though we had to wear uniforms here, these girls   
would wear their dresses a few inches higher and unbutton the top buttons of their shirts to reveal some   
cleavage. When they walked by, the male population of our school would admiringly stare at their bodies.   
  
Mr. Carduva had ignored my answer to his question and had continued on with his lecture... probably annoyed   
that I had answer it correctly. So I tried again.  
  
"Sir, I believe it was 1712 the year the Russians launched the attack." I said a little louder making sure   
the whole class heard so Mr. Carduva wouldn't be able to dodge my answer again.   
  
The look that crept onto Mr. Carduva's face was one of pure frustration. He always picked on me during class   
time hoping he would catch me off guard. But what he couldn't possibly anticipate was that I Eva Hayden, was   
never off guard... in fact the only time I was truly off guard was the two short hours of sleep I got every night.   
  
"That is correct Ms. Hayden. I'm glad to see you are caught up in your studies." He stated snottily.  
  
I gave a slight nod in return.   
  
And with that, he continued with his lecture.   
  
Another 45 minutes passed before the bell rang. The whole class stood up to leave.  
  
"Class." Mr. Carduva started. "As you should already know, I will be out of the city for a few weeks starting   
tommorow. So expect to see a substitute for me tommorow... and please behave civilly towards him."  
  
Thank god he was leaving the city.... even if it was only for a few weeks. I was beginning to get sick of him.   
Everytime he picked on me I would have to constantly remind myself not to physically harm him... afterall the   
school administration would take notice of bruises on a staff member wouldn't they?  
  
I stuffed my text book into my bag and started walking out the classroom door. Four or five girls that were   
part of Sasha's clique gathered around her locker busily chatting away. Letting the curiousity get the best   
of me... I tuned in to their conversation several lockers down.   
  
Sasha, noticing that I had walked by glanced at me to make sure I wouldn't dare come close to them or to quote,   
'contaminate her' as she so sourly put it. I was surprised that she actually used that word in her daily speech   
considering it was such a big word for her.   
  
Sasha turned her head around and focused on her friends.   
  
"I heard from Amber that the sub won't be the nasty old one-"  
  
"Shut up! Tia are you like, serious?"  
  
"Oh my god! Who is it going to be? I swear if it is somebody older than Mr. Carduva than I will throw up, my   
eyes just can't take that kind of torture anymore--"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I tuned out of their conversation. Those girls were just too self-orientated.   
  
I fumbled with the lock on a locker. It opened up to reveal a guy's locker. Posters of fast cars and a poster   
of a 1900's dinosaur movie.   
  
"That's my locker that you just opened Eva." I froze as a familiar male voice confronted me.   
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
  



	3. Quite A Sight

  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Quite A Sight  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Without acknowleding his arrival I reached into the locker and pulled out an apple. I turned around to   
face the voice after I had taken a bite of the apple.   
  
"Hi Dwain. Nice to see you too." I said.   
  
"Ya whatever. You could've at least waited until I arrived to steal my food." He replied closing his   
locker back up again.   
  
"I wasn't stealing.... you always offer anyways." I gave him a big smile.   
  
"I don't understand how it is that you were able to open my locker up in the first place --- I don't   
remember telling you the combo."  
  
"I'm weird like that." I stated as I took another big bite of the apple. Even though Dwain was my best   
friend that I've made here, I had never trusted anyone with my secret. I know that he suspects something   
but fortunately, he has never bothered to confront me about it. Nobody knows the truth of where I came   
from except for me. Not even my dad... he never questioned my abilities or my seizures. He knew it was   
something I couldn't tell, and being the loving father he was.... he obliged to my wishes of secrecy.   
  
Dwain didn't reply, he just took the apple from my hand, took a bite and handed it back towards me.   
  
"Gross Dwain! You so ruined my appetite." I held up my hands in disgust.  
  
"Suit yourself." He smiled taking yet another bite of the apple.   
  
Students stared at us as we walked towards the school lunch hall. You'd think by now they would accept   
the fact that we were just friends and nothing more. Sure I'll agree that we were a sight to see but   
still it didn't mean that it wasn't rude to stare.   
  
Dwain DeBeck stood at 6'3 feet, with an good solid build from the years of forced football playing from   
his parents. His curly blonde hair and light blue eyes made me the envy of every girl at our school. I   
stood at a good 5'9, light brown hair medium length with a hint of blonde roots (yes I'll admit I'm a user   
of hair dye)... and aqua-coloured eyes. As for my body shape... let's just say that it doesn't go unnoticed   
by many male students thanks to Manticore.   
  
I stopped at a classroom door waiting for Dwain because he had to talk to one of his teachers that had   
refused to let him hand him his project late.   
  
I had befriended Dwain back when he and I were in grade nine. Back than he was a shrimp... literally.   
He was barely 5 feet tall and had a mousy build to go with that. The other guys made fun of him considerably   
so he was outcasted. I had just decided to eat with him at lunch one day since I had no other friends.   
  
Sasha and her friends had considered me to be inferior to them because I wasn't rich like they were.   
Everything turned out for the better and now Dwain and I were almost inseperable.   
  
Dwain came out of the classroom with a smile on his face.  
  
"He took it."  
  
"Good." I replied. "Now can we go do something productive with our free block?"  
  
"Absolutely. So how was your classes today?" He asked.  
  
I muttered a few profanities in return.  
  
"Sasha again?"   
  
I nodded.  
  
"Those girls are such a pain in the ass. Sasha and her friend Tia practically stalked me last year."  
  
"And that's suppose to make me feel better how?" I asked.  
  
"Nevermind. Look, you know you are much better than they are. You're a hundred times smarter, you're much   
wittier, you've got better friends... and you're much cuter." He grinned.  
  
"My goal in life is to be cute." I replied sourly. I wasn't in a paticularly good mood today and usually the   
cheering me up consisted of two things. First, your name had to be Dwain. Second, cheering me up involve 15   
minutes of spare time.   
  
"Eva... don't be like that. You are aware of your looks as much as I am aware of them."   
  
He was right. I was aware of my looks... and sometimes I wish I didn't have them... they gave me more problems   
than advantages.   
  
"Thanks." I sighed.  
  
"Hey what are you doing tonight?" He asked as we walked on.  
  
"Nothing----" Trying to figure out why he would ask such a question since I never did much outside of school.   
"Why?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
His silent reply told me more than I wanted to know.   
  
"No WAY! Dwain, I will not sit through another one of those movies. I don't care how big Steven Speilberg was   
back in the 20th century, I do NOT want to see Jurassic Park ever again!"  
  
"Oh come on Eva, have a little fun. Jurassic Park is a classic pre-pulse movie!"  
  
I groaned. "Jurassic Park is one of the most unbelievable movies I have ever seen in my life." I lied. It wasn't   
all that unbelievable that scientists grew dinosaurs and locked them up in a park, afterall the scientists at   
Manticore did creat genetically enhanced soldiers.... and we did break loose.   
  
"Just one more time?" He begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" He got down on one knee.   
  
"No." I was surprised he had knelt down. "Get off the floor Dwain."  
  
"Please Eva?" He pleaded. "We are best friends aren't we?"  
  
A small crowd was starting to gather around us to watch the commotion that Dwain and I had created. The last thing   
I wanted was attention from self-absorbed kids at this school.   
  
"What are you looking at?" I growled at them. I'll admit that sometimes my temper gets the best of me.   
  
"Get up Dwain." I muttered. He didn't oblige, so I hit him on the side of the head and his body immediately went   
limp.   
  
A bright red mark started appearing on the side of his face where I had hit him. I shook him.   
  
"Dwain. This isn't funny. Come on get up."   
  
His body didn't respond. He looked unconcious.  
  
"Dwain!" I lifted his head up and shook him once more to confirm my suspicions.   
  
He was indeed unconcious. I checked for his pulse. He was still breathing thank god. I had hit him too hard   
forgetting my strength once again. I was so clumsy when it came to hiding my abilities and this wasn't the first   
time. Last time I had almost broken my dad's foot. Great daughter I was.   
  
There weren't any students in the halls anymore for most of them were already in the lunch hall. So I lifted   
Dwain over my shoulders and carried him towards the office to recieve some medical attention.   
  
I had tears in my eyes. Yes tears. I had only cried one in my whole life, and that was when I had thought they were   
going to kill Max on the night of our escape... and now I was crying because I was afraid that I had accidentally   
caused my best friend permanant brain damage or even worse.... a coma.   
  
I must have made quite a sight for anybody that might have been there to witness a pretty girl almost in tears   
carrying a 6'3 guy over her shoulders through the halls of the school.   
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
  



End file.
